fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Roger Kadar
Roger Kadar, a scientist formerly living under Charleston, South Carolina who helped design its power grid, Roger runs the test determining that Alexis is a human-alien hybrid. In season four he is with Ben, Maggie, Lourdes and Lexi in the Chinatown refuge. Roger is impaled with a piece of glass in his side during the Espheni attack, giving samples of Lexi's DNA to Anne and Tom before he bleeds to death. Pre-Invasion South Carolina Dr. Kadar taught nuclear engineering at the University of South Carolina before the war. Roger Kadar also had a daughter. Story Post-Invasion He had a daughter that was killed during the invasion. Sometime after the invasion, Arthur Manchester found Dr. Kadar and struck a deal with him to run Charleston's power grid. |-| Season 3= "Collateral Damage" Tom Mason and his team decide to enlist the help of Dr. Kadar, who has been living underground because he is agoraphobic, to help with the nuclear reactor. They plan to bring him to it to deactivate it; however he has not been above ground in some time and was very resistant, but Marina convinces him. At the reactor, Kadar breaks his glasses, and has to walk Tom through the steps to shut it down, and succeeds. "At All Costs" Anne Glass comes to Kadar and asks him to devise a way to test the DNA of de-harnessed kids (and unknown to Kadar, Anne's baby Alexis) for any abnormalities. The doctor is able to run tests and finds that all the de-harnessed kids are healthy, but Alexis is not. Kadar discovered that Alexis's DNA is combined with alien DNA. When he talks to Anne about reporting Alexis's problem, Anne knocks him out. "Search and Recover" Kadar explains to Vice President Marina, the Masons, and Captain Weaver what happened with Anne. He reveals to them the hybrid nature of Alexis. Later, Marina finds him running test for Lourdes to check the humanness of the other babies born in Charleston. She gives him photographs of the Volm "cannon", asking him to determine what it will be used for. After studying the pictures, he concludes that it is "overkill", saying that it stores more energy than is necessary for the plasma armature of the machine. He implies that there is something not quite right about the machine. "Journey to Xilbalba" Kadar was underground when the bomb went off. He was crawling through a vent when he was surprised by Tom and Anthony, who were surprised to see him. Later, he and Tom were looking over blueprints, when he noticed a fire stairwell, which he noted was all reinforced concrete. He said he’d need a shaped charge about seven feet from the floor if they had any chance of getting through. He said he’d need 200 ft. of wire, when Anthony asked where to get it, Kadar said from the no longer functioning power lines in the walls. Tom began knocking holes in the wall to get to them. He told Anthony he would also need gunpowder from a dozen rounds, duct tape, any batteries he could find and some peanut butter because he was hungry. As he set the charges he noticed a crack in the support beam over his head. He said it may be a problem depending on whether its load bearing capacity had been compromised. Kadar said the charge may get through to the stairwell or collapse the ceiling and bury them in rubble. He then told Tom they’d have to move to another location. When Anthony noticed the beam held, he agreed saying low probability events do happen. He then helped Jeanne outside. "Brazil" During the Second Assault on Boston, Kadar accompanied Tom’s team. He felt that after adjusting to the symbology the Volm language was intuitive and elegant. Tom came to check on him, Kadar felt he was learning quickly and estimated a 94% probability that the cannon would operate as expected. Kadar later manned the controls of the cannon with Cochise and informed Tom they were ready. On Tom’s order he and Cochise fired the cannon; the shot hit on the right-most leg. After the Beamers were shot down, Matt was the first to notice the Mother ship was collapsing, Kadar cheered with the others as it did. Matt put the sunglasses back on and watched as the Grid deactivated and he informed the others. Tom congratulated Cochise and Kadar, who admitted it wasn’t what he expected. That night Dr. Kadar celebrated with the others. As they were leaving the city, Lyle walked with Kadar, asking if he was happy they weren’t going to the jungle. He wasn’t because of all the bugs there were in the woods. Sometime later Kadar asked Tom about Anne, he told Kadar she’s been sleeping a lot. Kadar felt that was to be expected and asked if she remembered anything while in captivity. She didn’t and he didn’t know if there wasn't any sign of an eye worm. When questioned about Lexi's appearance Kadar felt her DNA suggested such a thing would happen. Tom wondered if this meant she would keep growing; Kadar told him it wasn’t possible to guess. Kadar tried to reassure Tom that maybe Anne could shed some light on what happened to them when she wakes up. |-| Season 4= "The Eye" When the 2nd Mass was returning to Charleston after 22 days, the Espheni attacked, deploying Mega-Mechs, Beamers, and Obelisks. With the 2nd Mass separated, Kadar ended up in Chinatown with Lexi, Ben, Lourdes, and Maggie. During her accelerated growth Kadar took care of her and grew increasingly worried about her growth. He informs Ben that because of her accelerated growth she is dying. He later takes a blood test of Lexi, but the blood is destroyed and vaporizes before he can test it. "Mind Wars" After Lexi passes out, Roger rushes to her side. After taking her temperature, he is shocked after looking at it, as it shows that her temperature is 118 degrees. Anne asks him how is it possible, and in response he says it's not, as anything over 108 would cause the body to shut down and the proteins melting away. "Door Number Three" Roger is enlisted to help explain what the alien cocoon is that Alexis Glass-Mason is currently in. "Saturday Night Massacre" After a broken gas line kills most of the 2nd Mass and a Espheni wave of troops, Weaver does sweeps around Chinatown to find survivors to bring to the fallout shelter. When Weaver finds Rodger, he grabs a few samples of Lexi and when he turns around Weaver notices a piece of glass sticking out of his stomach. Rodger replies that he thought that would hurt, and soon falls to the ground. Weaver calls over Anne and she examines the wound, however it is too late to help him. He makes a last speech to Tom about saving Lexi, soon before dying. "A Thing With Feathers" Roger is briefly mentioned by Weaver, when he was toasted to the deceased. "Space Oddity" Roger is briefly mentioned during a hallucination by Anne which led Tom to realize that Lexi was playing with his mind, as Lexi was the only one who did not know Roger had died. |-| Season 5= "Pope Breaks Bad" Roger is among those listed by John Pope that were killed in pursuit of Tom Mason's plans. Death Killed By *Scorch (Indirectly Caused) While Chinatown is being attacked by Espheni forces, Roger begins to collect his samples. When Weaver begins to search for survivors, he find Roger and a piece of glass sticking out of his stomach. Roger failed to notice when he was impaled by the glass, and as the glass is too deep, he bleeds to death.http://fallingskies.wikia.com/wiki/File:The_Fallen_Kadar_I_Falling_Skies_I_TNT Appearances Quotes *"I'll need gun powder from a dozen rounds. Duct tape. Any batteries you can scrounge. And some peanut butter. I'm starving." - Journey to Xilbalba Trivia *Dr. Kadar suffers from agoraphobia, which is a fear of going outside. He also has Asperger's Syndrome which explains why he's anti-social and why he doesn't like to leave his laboratory. *Dr. Kadar indicates he may have been terminally ill in "Saturday Night Massacre": he indicates that he was dying before they found him though he may have meant before they found him when he was mortally wounded. Gallery finale 2.jpg|Behind the Scenes KadarHD.jpg Roger-HD.jpg Falling-Skies-Brazil-Kadar-Tom-Mason.jpg s04e02_152.jpg Kadar Cocoon Door Number Three S4.jpg Roger-4x06.PNG Roger-4x07.PNG s04e06_226.jpg s04e06_585.jpg Sources Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters